


One Step

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Harry - Freeform, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Sherlock teaches John to dance.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 42





	One Step

"Do you know how to dance, John?”

Sherlock was laid back in his armchair, his eyes closed, his muscles relaxed. John had been sure he was asleep, however the recent question disproved his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?” He asked, looking up from his newspaper.

It was a calm Sunday, no murders in the area, no criminals to chase, and that typically resulted in a very irritated Sherlock. However today seemed a little different. He was completely calm, maybe even happy.

“I don’t like repeating myself.” He murmured calmly, his eyes opening to look at the sandy blond hair. John was in his dark brown jumper, a plaid collared shirt underneath. He had dressed nicely because Sherlock had heard he had gone to see Harry this morning. When he came back, he seemed a bit annoyed, likely because the meeting had not gone well. Thus, Sherlock had decided not to try to get on his nerves.

“Well, I mean, no.”

“No?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t like repeating myself.” John teased with a smirk as he sipped his coffee. This seemed to amuse Sherlock as he sat up.

“How have you never learned to dance?”

“I don’t know, Sherlock, I just haven’t! It’s not that important.” He said, exasperated. Some people had more important things to worry about than dancing. Sherlock huffed, lapsing into silence for a few more minutes. The doctor returned to his paper, figuring that was the end of the conversation.

Sherlock stood silently, striding over to him. “Do you want to learn?” He asked. Clearly, the man wasn’t taking no for an answer, grabbing his hand and tugging him up. He gave a lighthearted smirk as he held his hands.

“It’s easy,” he murmured, his voice lower, only travelling in the air between them.

“Says the expert.” John retorted quietly, which resulted in Sherlock scoffing.

He took a step forward with his right leg, directing John to step back with his left in order to follow him. He swept his other leg forward and across, catching John off guard as his movement stuttered and he set his foot down.

“It's alright, let’s take it from the top.” Sherlock offered softly, bringing his feet back together. John nodded, eyes on their feet as the detective started again. John managed to follow this time, correcting his mistake as they made a small square on the carpeted floor. Sherlock smiled a little, murmuring softly. “Again. This time don’t look at your feet.”

John glanced up at the taller man, nodding as they practiced the moved again, Sherlock adjusting their position with ease so that John’s hand was on his shoulder and Sherlock’s was around his back, their other hand still entwined. They became more languid as they moved together, turning about the small space by the coffee table. Sherlock hummed a soft tune as they moved and John found himself closing his eyes, leaning into him.

They eventually came to a stop and Sherlock pulled back to look at him. “Now you will be able to make any girl fall for you.” The taller man moved to step away but John’s grip tightened on his thin pale fingers.

“And what if I’d rather dance with you?” He murmured quietly, pulling him closer again, this time, John’s hand on his back and Sherlock smoothly finding his shoulder, draping his arm over it.

“Well then, I suppose I might be able to teach you more.” He smiled down at the man who nodded quietly, smiling back.

“Teach me more?”

“John, what did I say about repeating myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to archiaart from tumblr for inspiring this with their fanart!  
> And to you, for reading this far.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
